


38 - Medical Play

by Bittodeath



Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Kinks Challenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Crossbones Catches Feelings, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Examination, Medical Kink, Oops, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: After fucking the wrong kind of alien, Wooley spent three weeks without any kind of release. His last exam with Crossbones goes slightly sideway... Or maybe not, considering Wooley's major medical kink, and his clear expectations from the visit.
Relationships: CT-8672 | Crossbones/Wooley, Original Clone Trooper Character(s)/Wooley
Series: Crossbones' and Trashfire's sexcapades [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938925
Kudos: 113
Collections: Clones Collection





	38 - Medical Play

**Author's Note:**

> I went "I want to write some medical kink with Crossbones, like him giving a prostate exam to someone", people voted for Wooley, what was meant to be an under 1k quick smut turned into this and I accidentally made myself ship it.  
> For the prompt 38, Medical Play, of the 100 Kinks Challenge.

Crossbones saw many things as a medic and often wondered about the idiocy of his _vode_. There was a reason why the _Compatible Species Handbook_ existed; why medics had gone through the trouble of making it and updated it when needed. Trashfire had handled most of Wooley's treatment after his... rather foolish encounter. There were species you _couldn't_ fuck, and then there were species where it was possible... but generally unadvisable. Wooley had apparently missed the memo, and reaped the consequences. It was even more surprising, as Wooley was generally competent and not an idiot, which meant Crossbones suspected too much alcohol had been at play that night.

Crossbones looked through Trashfire's report one last time, noting that Wooley had been a "model patient", Trashfire's words. That always called for a reward - and the poor trooper hadn't had any sort of release in close to three weeks, he'd likely be pant up and desperate. A little note, encoded, grabbed his attention, and he couldn't stop himself from smirking. His fellow medics had noted a distinct medical kink. Oh, yes, Wooley would probably be a mess before he even stepped in: Crossbones had a _reputation_ , after all.

Crossbones had already pulled the privacy curtains mostly closed while he read the file, and got his material ready. This was supposed to be the last check-up to confirm Wooley was as good as new, so there were no high stakes and he could afford to be a bit more laid back. It didn't mean he wouldn't scold and tease Wooley, though. He deserved it. He heard the door open, and someone step in.

"Sir?" the trooper called, and he looked out of the curtains.

Wooley, just on time. Helmet off and looking slightly nervous already, looking around and visibly keeping from biting his lips. Probably half-hard under his blacks already.

"Armour off on the table over there, and get your _shebs_ in here", Crossbones called with his best scowl.

"Yes sir", Wooley replied, his voice slightly too high-pitched, and Crossbones bit back the urge to laugh.

Cody could say what he wanted, they both enjoyed making shinies and younger troopers squirm. Wooley scrambled out of his armour and hurried to the section curtained off, ducking in and nearly smacking right into Crossbones.

"Watch your feet", Crossbones growled. "Since apparently you don't watch where you put your dick."

Wooley's face flared and - yep, that was definitely a hard-on under there, completely up just from Crossbones' words. Oh, this one was precious. Almost like a shiny, except shinies usually got too nervous around him to actually _maintain_ a hard-on. And when they did, they were mortified. Older troopers knew better, for the most part, than to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, sir", Wooley replied, looking down, and Crossbones snorted.

"It was rather more your problem than mine, wasn't it? Three weeks without even a wank, now that's what I call a punishment. I take it you learnt your lesson."

Wooley nodded and looked up, and this time, Crossbones let himself smile good-naturedly.

"Strip off your blacks and underwear. There's a chair there", he added, ostensibly pulling on his gloves and making them snap around his wrists.

Wooley flinched slightly at the sound, his blacks probably going notably damper. So responsive already, and Crossbones hadn't even gotten his hands on him.

Wooley hastily pulled off his blacks while also trying not to look too eager, which was a failed cause, especially since his cock slapped wetly against his stomach when he pulled his underwear down, hard, precum already beading down its length. This time, though, he faced Crossbones and refused to be embarrassed - even though he was blushing down to his chest. Crossbones motioned him to the exam table, squeezing lube liberally over his gloved fingers.

"Bend over", he ordered. "I want your hands out of the way so you can either grab onto the table or keep them over the small of your back."

Wooley stepped forward and neatly folded himself over the table, cock bobbing eagerly, and Crossbones lightly kicked his bare feet apart.

"Don't you make a beautiful sight", he crooned. "Relax for me, sweetheart, I promise it won't hurt."

Wooley's breath hitched, and Crossbones made him wait just long enough to make him want to squirm, exposed as he was. That gave him plenty of time to admire the sight - round, muscular cheeks just begging to be squeezed, long legs just as strong, the tight little hole waiting to be filled, almost trembling in anticipation, the hands lightly locked over the small of his back, the broad expense of his back - and Crossbones liked what he saw.

"Sir?" Wooley finally asked, voice tightly controlled so it wouldn't shake.

"Shhh", Crossbones hushed, stepping closer and rubbing the tip of a finger against his hole, which twitched at his touch. "C'mon, Wooley. You've been very good so far, surely you won't make things difficult now?" He smirked and bent forward lightly. "I'm sure you can take more than fingers easily."

Wooley's fingers tightened over his own wrists, and he blinked furiously, impossibly hard and silently begging for release. Crossbones carefully worked the tip of his finger in, rubbing at his walls, sliding deeper and crooking his fingers right into his prostate. He didn't need to even search for it anymore, which was a distinct advantage of being clones. Wooley jolted against the table, panting lightly, his cock dribbling more precum to the ground.

"Guess I found it, uh", Crossbones purred, thoroughly checking - he might like to play, but the _vode_ ’s health would always come first. Satisfied, he stilled his fingers. "Everything's good", he assured him gently. "Now, we can stop there and you leave to deal with that hard-on however you want... or I can reward your good behaviour, listening to your medic and taking your meds. All I need is a word."

"Please", Wooley panted, turning his head to lay his cheek against the cool metal. "Please, _please_ sir, I want to come."

Crossbones met his eyes and nodded, before he started to gently rub his finger against his prostate, watching him squirm and pant, his hands still on the small of his back. Slowly, he pushed a second finger in and rubbed harder, delighted when Wooley's cock leaked steadily now, his legs trembling from the effort of supporting his body.

"Tell me, can you come just from that? Just from my fingers inside you? Or do you need your cock to be played with too?"

"Nngh", Wooley groaned, panted, before he managed to answer. "I don't know, sir, but I'm not against finding out."

Crossbones had good self-control, but he couldn't stop himself from growling and rolling his hips forward, codpiece meeting Wooley's very naked ass. Wooley moaned, loudly, this time, and Crossbones twisted his fingers viciously.

"Fuck, you're messing me up", Crossbones panted. "I'm so hard for you, Wooley, you have no idea."

Wooley moaned again, his hands finally moving to grab onto the table as his hips moved back to meet Crossbones' hand.

"Y-You could fuck me", he breathed, looking at him through his eyelashes. "Want your cock, sir", he added with a wobbly, coy smile, and Crossbones cursed his codpiece which was definitely way too tight at the moment.

"Do you now?" Crossbones purred. "That's what you wanted, isn't it? When you walked in, you wanted me to mess you up?"

"Yes", Wooley gasped, scrabbling at the table as Crossbones relentlessly massaged his prostate, lightly thrusting his fingers, "yes, yes, fingered myself thinking 'bout it sir", he babbled, "t's never enough..."

"Oh yes, I know all about your medical kink", Crossbones smirked. "You would be good for me? Fuck yourself on my cock? Would you keep it warm while I fill all my reports, kneeling patiently between my legs and waiting for a treat?"

Wooley whined and nodded frantically, hips moving haphazardly, chasing the pleasure that was steadily building and turning him crazy. Crossbones paused his fingers for a second.

"Wooley", he called, "Wooley focus on me. I can make you come on my fingers and set you free-"

"Please fuck me", Wooley gasped, his eyes nearly all pupils. "Make me come on your fingers and fuck me after, if you want, but _please_ fuck me."

Crossbones shivered at the thought of fucking the trooper when he was still over-sensitive from his orgasm, and pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

"Alright", he whispered. "I'll give it to you good and hard until you're howling. I'll make you cry, Wooley."

Wooley nearly sobbed at the words, trembling all over. Crossbones resumed moving his fingers, harder, making Wooley jolt and twitch at his touch, feet sliding on the floor as he tried not to move too much, and on a particularly hard twist, Wooley howled, his back bowing away from the exam table, and came violently, cock spurting long and hard and definitely messing up the med bay - three weeks worth, and Wooley was panting dazedly, legs trembling and barely supporting him.

Crossbones slowly eased his fingers out and pulled back, snapping the gloves off and disposing of them before he gently rubbed at Wooley's back and thighs.

"Still want me, sweetheart? I'd love to hear you cry for me and yell my name", he cajoled, and Wooley nodded dazzedly.

"Yes", he breathed, sounding quite out of it already and _oh_ wasn't that a nice thought, that he had so easily slid into subspace.

He'd submitted so beautifully from the start, it made Crossbones want to bite him and mark him but- no, no, Wooley was clearly to addled to agree consciously, though there was little doubt he would.

Crossbones kissed his back and shoulders to give him some time to settle, mindful not to push Wooley's limits too much when he didn't know them clearly enough. Once Wooley was breathing somewhat normally once more, he hastily removed his codpiece and opened his blacks, slicking himself up before he settled between his legs, pressing the head of his cock against the still twitching hole.

Wooley would be tight still, though relaxed and shuddering from his orgasm, and he would feel perfect and Crossbones steeled himself to keep some measure of control. He desperately wanted to fuck him into oblivion. He bent over, brushing his lips against a shoulder blade again.

"Ready for me, sweetheart?"

Wooley whined but nodded, and Crossbones slowly started to push in, abs flexing to keep himself from coming like a shiny.

Like Crossbones had presumed, Wooley was still tight and he moaned beautifully when Crossbones pressed in, taking him slowly but unrelenting, cock dragging against his abused prostate, until he was in to the hilt. He paused, breathing. He always controlled himself so much better when he wasn't the one being stimulated, and the high it gave him to make other come, to turn them into complete messes, was usually more than enough for him. Sometimes, though, he indulged himself - he shivered at the memory of a time long past when he'd been in Wooley's place, moaning whorishly at the hands of a more experimented trooper.

But Wooley was seriously testing his self-control, had been since he'd walked in, and he both loved and hated that.

"Fuck", he groaned, draping himself over him for a second, panting. "I'm never forgetting that ass, sweetheart. Squeezing me so tight, trembling for me, I'll be wanting to fuck you all day", he breathed. "To push you in a corner and take you there, against a wall, just to watch you fall apart again and again."

He snapped his hips, still draped over him, and Wooley sobbed. Slowly, he drew himself up and angled his thrusts differently to hit his prostate with each one and Wooley wailed, fingernails scrabbling at the table, sobbing loudly and trying to beg but unable to make any coherent sound. Crossbones thrust hard again, hands clawing at the table on either side of Wooley's hips so he wouldn't leave dark bruises over them - and oh how he wanted that, wanted to see his imprint on this cherished dark skin, wanted to kneel and lick that dripping hole until Wooley was begging him to stop - and could only count on his reflexes to grab Wooley when his legs gave out and he collapsed.

Grunting, Crossbones wrapped both arms around him, one around his hips, the other around his chest, and paused for a second.

"Alright, sweetheart? That too much for you?"

It was _torture_ to remain still - and yet, if moving meant hurting a _vod_... He wouldn't.

"Don't stop", Wooley begged brokenly, "don't stop, _please_ ", he sobbed, weakly trying to roll his hips back into him, but not managing it when his own legs didn't hold him anymore.

"Shh, I'm not", Crossbones soothed him, trying not to buck his hips, "but I can't carry you like this for that long.

He reached out, slapping over several controls until he reached the one he wanted, and lowered the table slightly, pulling out just before he did so, Wooley trembling and crying. Carefully, he grabbed one of his legs and hitched it up, knee over the table, and kept an arm around his hips to stabilize him.

"I've got you", he promised, and pushed in again, Wooley sagging in his arms. "So good for me sweetheart, so, so good for me..."

He tried to keep it slow, but Wooley pushed back into him as much as he could.

"H-Harder", he begged, "please, I'm so close, please let me come!"

"Really?" Crossbones asked, pressing another kiss to his shoulder, slowly rolling his hips. "Show me, love, come for me", he said, wrapping his free hand around Wooley's cock and keeping his hold just light enough that his thrusts would send him fucking into his fist, before he breathed in and started to snap his hips brutally.

He was reaching the end of his self-control and was so close to coming now, it wouldn't take long anymore, and he couldn't stop, no when he was panting over Wooley and doing his best not to bruise him - overly much, with the way his hips had snapped into the table before, Wooley would have some nice bruises very soon. He nipped at his ear, pulling the lobe into his mouth, and Wooley sobbed again, spilling over his fist and clenching around him, almost instantly triggering his own orgasm. He gasped a long, low "aaah" as he came, buried deep into Wooley and unwilling to move from the spasming wet warmth around him.

Bending, he pressed his forehead to Wooley's upper back, breathing deep and panting, hands turned gentle and caressing. Once he'd mostly calmed down, he pulled out with a wet sound and stood fascinated for a few seconds by his own semen dripping out of Wooley's hole and over his thighs, before he regained his senses and carefully carried the trooper over to a chair. Sitting down as lightly as his own trembling legs allowed him to, he settled Wooley into his lap, resting his head against his shoulder and brushing his damp hair from his face. Wooley blinked tiredly, eyes still hazy, and Crossbones kissed his brow, rubbing at his arms and hugging him as comfortably as he could.

"You were perfect", he said, and Wooley smiled dopily.

He couldn't stop himself from kissing those lips, a hand cupping Wooley's jaw. He prayed to the Force or whatever would listen that the feelings blooming in his chest were merely a result of the intense emotions born from fucking Wooley.

He didn't know what to do if it was anything else.


End file.
